That Fateful day
by Steam-fire demon
Summary: Modern/Babysitter!AU. Jack Frost, the summer-time Babysitter, had been working as one for about one year. One day, while Babysitting for four kids, Jack gets a little kiss from a little person. Who is that person? Why, Hiccup of course! Please R&R! Human!Toothless, Young!Hiccup, Babysitter/older!Jack. And I think That's it. One-shot! Rated T. Also some Brave/Tangled Characters.


"Yep, on my way." Jack hanged up as he got in his car.

His Baby-sitting job had taken a toll, and Jack was called almost every week. Of course, this was only in the summer. This time, he got called to watch over four kids.

As he neared the house, excuse me, Mansion, Jack got really nervous. He didn't expect this. He parked near the front of the Mansion and went to knock on the door. When he did, he was greeted by a red/orange haired woman.

"Ah, ye mus' be 'de baby sittyer dat' got called over hear." She had a very thick Scottish accent.

(**A/N: Please don't kill me! I try to do this accent **

* * *

After the adults had left, Jack went up to the kids room. There, he found four really young looking kids.

One had long Blonde/Gold hair that reached the floor and hanged. The other beside her had puffy Red/Orange hair, with a toy sword. The one sitting down had black hair up to his shoulders. And finally, the one sleeping had Brown hair, with a few strands of red/orange hair.

The girl with Blonde hair look up and notice Jack.

"Hello! You must be the baby sitter!" She smiled.

The sleeping child woke up at her voice, yawning "Already?"

Jack sat down on a chair, not sure of what to do.

"Im Rapunzel, this grumpy pants is Merida." The Blonde pointed to herself, and the girl next to her. "And those two are Toothless and Hiccup." She pointed to the two boys.

"Hi." The smaller of the four shyly said.

After a moment of silence, Rapunzel broke it.

"So, what does everyone want to do?" She asked.

"I wanna watch a movie! A scary one!" Toothless pumped a fist into the air.

The boy beside him slightly whimpered. "I don't like scary movies, Toothless." He said.

Toothless look at him. "Please!?"

Jack thought the boy was going to argue, but he just nodded. Along with Merida and Rapunzel.

* * *

Down at the living room, Jack let the kids pick out a movie. Merida wanted to watch 'Hills have eyes' while Rapunzel wanted 'Oculus'. Toothless wanted 'Texas Chainsaw' and Hiccup...well Hiccup went with Toothless. They had ended up watching Texas Chainsaw.

As the movie progressed, the main killer jumped out of the shadows of the stairwell and that made everyone jump. Hiccup, being the small one he is, jumped and screamed. And then began crying, but not extremely loud.

"Stupid dude! Don't ever scare my best friend!" Toothless shouted at the screen, while Hiccup sobbed into Jack chest.

After the move ended, it was nearly 2:30, and the kids wanted to go out to do something. But, Rapunzel had something else in mind.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Rapunzel grabbed the cushion and hit Toothless square in the face.

Said boy then grabbed another, and hit Rapunzel back. Merida joined in soon after.

"Why don't you go play with them?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Would you play with us?" Hiccup looked up at Jack, with a hopefull glance.

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. Hiccup grabbed a small cushion and began hitting Jack, Toothless, Rapunzel, and Merdia with a small giggle and smile.

* * *

After the Pillow fight, which lasted an hour, Jack told the kids if they wanted to order something to eat.

"Pizza!" Merdia shouted, just as her accent kicked in.

"I agree." Hiccup whispered.

Toothless and Rapunzel went with Papa Johns A.K.A Gobbers Pizzeria. Once the Pizza Guy came, the kids each bragged a slice from the first Pizza box.

* * *

" 'E should go to 'de eindor pool. Ah whanth to 'ake aye bath." Merida said.

Toothless and the rest agreed. Jack didn't even know there was an indoor pool. How rich were these people?

Rapunzel didn't go in at first, worried that her hair would be all puffy like Merida, who in return pushed her in. Apparently, it was meant to be a joke. Toothless grabbed Merida's hand and jumped in, while Hiccup just sat back.

"Hiccup, come on in. Its not that cold." Jack said to Hiccup.

He shook his head, "I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, It's ok, I'll just carry you." Jack really didn't want to, but he also couldn't leave Hiccup there.

Hiccup slid himself off his butt and into Jack's arms. The pool wasn't that deep, but then again, Hiccup seemed like he was 3'5. Yeah, he looked that short. The pool is 4'3, and It reached up to Jack's belly button. So he sat down, to the floor, and let Hiccup swim around him.

Rapunzel splashed water at Toothless, while Toothless had turned around to talk to Hiccup. Hiccup laughed and he splashed Jack with water. It soon turned into a water fight, then into Marco Polo, and finally, Jousting. Once everyone got out, it had nearly been 6:35. Merida asked Jack's age once he got out, with Hiccup on his back.

"I'm 15, what about you four?" Jack replied.

"I'm 9, and Rapunzel. Toothless is 8 and Hiccup is 6." Merida said. Jack wondered where she got the sudden American saying.

Getting dry and going to the room again, Hiccup decided he was going to sleep. Jack let him go, but felt reluctant because they were going to watch another movie, this time, a comedy one.

* * *

After the movie was done, which lasted about a whole two hours, the kids feel alseep around Jack, and Hiccup woke up, once the movie ended. Jack woke up the kids, and asked what else they wanted to do. They suggested to play Pretend. And what did they want to pretend? Being a family. Hiccup ended up being a dog, Merida the little girl, Jack the older brother, and Rapunzel and Toothless the parents. It was weird, as kids could go. After that, it was about to be 11:00. Jack wondered how his day could go by so quickly. It didn't feel like a whole bunch of hours, but felt like only one. They were down stairs, and Hiccup was the first, and only, one to fall alseep. Picking Hiccup up, Jack and the kids went back upstairs and tucked Hiccup in the giant bed. Jack heard the front door open and close, and a few moments later, the parents came up.

"Today was fun." Hiccup whispered to Jack, starling him.

"Was it? It was pretty fun for me." Jack said back.

The three kids, other than Merida, came downstairs to leave. Hiccup waved good-bye to Jack. Rapunzel and Toothless walked the same direction with Hiccup. Merida waved good-bye madly and then went inside.

Soon, Jack felt a tug on his blue Hoodie-sweater. He looked back and found a scared looking Hiccup. Jack smiled and squatted to Hiccup's size. But the un-expected happened when Hiccup just then kissed Jack on his mouth. Hiccup then ran away, leaving a furiously blushing Jack to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**Ten years later**

Jack had still not forgotten when Hiccup had kissed him. Of course, Hiccup was still young, so Jack figured he didn't know what he was doing. Unless you figure that Hiccup had a six month relationship with Jack. Hiccup is 16, while Jack is 24. Turning 25 next month. Jack, at first didn't want a relationship with Hiccup, but gave in a month. Jack would be lying, if he said Hiccup didn't do anything more than cuddle. Hiccup had a very touchy feeling. Which didn't help Jack's also touchy feeling. The first time they had it, Stoick had came home early, and...well, things got weird in the end. The second time, just happened a while ago, Hiccup laying on Jacks chest. Rapunzel had fangirled when she found out Hiccup was dating Jack, Merida looked natural, while Toothless had a look of jealousy.

Jack had visited the four teens every once in-a-while after Hiccup kissed him as kids. Hiccup's face would always light up.

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, and thanked all the gods in the universe that Jack had that special day.

"I love you." Jack murmured against Hiccup's soft hair.

* * *

**Steam: Why end it there?**

**Demon: Had too, my thoughts were running wild.**

**Steam: *Grabs chainsaw* THIS IS YOU'RE FAULT! *Runs too Fire***

**Fire: *Screams* CONTROL THIS BITCH!**

**Demon: While they do that, This was not my idea, Steam's idea. Enjoy my first One-shot, R&R please. And any Flames will be added to Steam's hatred for Fire. By people!**

**Fire: *Screams in distance* DO ANOTHER!**


End file.
